


This is love, this is hell

by iantosgal



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: M/M, Simon's POV, Tiny Little Fic, rabid!kieren scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1790455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iantosgal/pseuds/iantosgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon's POV of the graveyard scene in s02e06.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is love, this is hell

**Author's Note:**

> First work in this fandom. Sorry it's so short, I just really wanted to write this!

There's a bone saw in his hand and a knife at his throat but Simon barely registers anything other than the shuffle of Kieren's feet, the wheezing gasp for breath as he grips Steve's shoulders, head bowed. 

He has never seen anyone fight off blue oblivion before, never heard a whisper of it being possible, and yet here was Kieren, pushing down on the rabid state fighting to take over his mind, body shaking with the effort, using his family as an anchor to keep himself human and stop himself from hurting anyone else. 

In that moment, he knew. The Second Rising. The Undead Prophet. The ULA. All of it meant nothing, it was unimportant. All that mattered was Kieren and keeping him safe. 

Simon's eyes flickered away from Kieren for a fraction of a second and locked on the gun in Pearl's hand, aimed at Kieren's head, ready to blow him away. 

It wasn't a conscious thought that had him throwing his head backwards and leaping over the low stone wall. Something inside pulled and tugged at him, steering him to dive in front of Kieren, covering him entirely with his body. He didn't feel the bullet that tore into his shoulder but the impact registered dimly. If he could still breath, the air would have been knocked out of him as they tumbled to the ground. 

For a moment all was silent. 

Simon pushed himself up just enough so that he could see Kieren's face, reluctant to loose the contact between them. After a few seconds Kieren blinked, his eyes clearing as the rabidness slipped away. With a sigh of relief, Simon framed Kieren's face with his hands. He wanted to kiss him, wanted to sob against his chest in relief but he was acutely aware of the crowd around them. 

“Did I...did I hurt anyone?” Kieren asks, voice barely more than a whisper, eyes wide and scared.

“No, you didn't,” Simon assured him, thumb stroking gently over Kieren's cheekbone. “You beat it.”

He needed to get Kieren out of here, needed to get him somewhere safe, every cell in his body screaming at him _protectprotectprotect_. He hoisted Kieren up carefully, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, shielding him from everyone in the graveyard, living and undead alike. 

“Simon...the second rising...” Zoe called out. 

“It's not happening,” Simon said simply, leaning Kieren away. 

It didn't matter, not anymore. He couldn't do what the Prophet wanted. He didn't care about the Second Rising if it meant he had to slaughter the First. Because there was what he believed in...

And then there was Kieren.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr! Say hello, leave me a prompt, ask me a question...whatever you want, go crazy!
> 
> http://we-are-our-secrets.tumblr.com/


End file.
